Actuation valves are often employed to operate fluid control devices, for example fuel injectors used in internal combustion engines. One type of actuation valve includes a solenoid and a three-way poppet valve which controls the admittance of pressurized fluid, e.g., engine oil or engine fuel, into an intensifier chamber. The pressurized fluid acts against the intensifier piston so that the piston is displaced in a direction which causes fuel located in a high pressure chamber to be pressurized. The pressurized fuel in turn acts against a spring-biased check and, when the pressure of the fuel rises to a high enough level, the check is opened and the fuel is injected into an associated combustion chamber.
While such actuation valves have generally been found to operate satisfactorily in most applications, there are some engine applications where the injector must be operated at speeds which cannot be accommodated by a poppet-type valve.